1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a shelf height adjuster capable of effectively using a storage space in a refrigerator by adjusting a height of a shelf installed in a refrigerating chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 which is a perspective view of a general refrigerator, the interior of the refrigerator is divided into a refrigerating chamber 2 and a freezing chamber 4. The refrigerating and freezing chambers 2 and 4 may be opened or closed by doors 6 and 8, respectively.
A plurality of shelves 5 for effectively accommodating foods are installed in a multistage fashion in the refrigerating chamber 2. The shelves 5 are spaced apart from each other at certain intervals and supported on both side surfaces in the refrigerating chamber 2. Spacing between the shelves 5 is predetermined at certain intervals when the refrigerator is designed, or may be adjusted appropriately according to user's convenience. For example, each of the shelves 5 is supported by upper portions of supporting projections formed on both the side surfaces in the refrigerating chamber. The shelf supporting projections are formed at regular intervals and cause a height of the shelf to be adjusted according to user's choice.
Since foods or containers stored in the refrigerator generally have certain heights, the spacings between the shelves 5 are determined in consideration of the general heights of the foods or containers. That is, since the general foods or containers are not substantially accommodated on the shelves if the spacing between the shelves 5 is too small, three or four of the shelves are generally installed in the refrigerating chamber 2 at appropriate intervals.
However, the height of the shelf 5 should be adjusted according to use conditions or the kind of foods to be stored. For example, since the spacing between the shelves 5 for storing tall foods should be large, the height adjustment of the shelf should be substantially performed according to the use conditions.
In order to adjust the height of the shelf 5 at present, however, the shelf 5 should be removed from the refrigerator and then be inserted into the refrigerator in a state where its height is appropriately determined again. In the conventional structure, therefore, to adjust the height of the shelf, the position of the shelf should be adjusted after all the stored foods are taken out. That is, according to the prior art, it is noted that the disadvantage in use, that is, the difficulty in adjusting the position of the shelf is presented. Furthermore, in the conventional shelf, since the heights at which the shelf may be adjusted are predetermined by means of positions of the supporting projections for supporting the shelf, it is substantially impossible to minutely adjust the height of shelf to the extent of user's desire.